Spring Love
by Laciesmilegurl
Summary: What happens when Gokudera Hayato falls in love with an airhead and normal girl? Will she ever come to realize his love for her? Or will he take the lead and confess? Well, his pride won't allow it though...59XOC Rated T because of Gokudera's slightly bad mouth.
1. Romance always starts with Friendship

-**OoOooOoo-**

I wrote this because random scenes of Gokudera and my own character from my very own story started to appear in my mind as dreams. Well, I do find it quite nice, so I decide to write it out. I also see dreams of her with Yamamoto and Tsuna, so maybe I'll write about that too! v Well, then please review and enjoy reading! Let's go!

**-OoOooOoo-**

1st March 1995, Spring

"Good morning, Kinosuke-sensei!" Chorus the Year 2, Sakura Class children. "Good morning everyone, before you take your seat, I would like to introduce a new friend to everyone." Kinosuke Fuji, 25, said to his class of 5 year olds. Immediately, the class broke into chatters about the new classmate. "You will know in a moment." Kinosuke said smiling to the children. Their faces were filled with curiosity as Kinosuke-sensei slide open the door and got the new student to come in. She walked into the room and Kinosuke-sensei help the 5 year old girl to write her name on the board. The words on the board reads: '**Otonashi Shizuka**'. Both of it means silence, causing some of the pupils to laugh really loud. "What's wrong with your family? They must have wanted you to keep quiet!" A group consisting of girls and boys said out. "Don't be so mean to her, Amy. Apologize to Shizuka now." Kinosuke-sensei said. "Sorry, silence girl…" Amy said sarcastically. Kinosuke-sensei then look for an empty seat that Shizuka could be sitting in, then he spotted an empty seat just beside the half-Italian. "Shizuka, please go and sit beside Gokudera-kun over there." Kinosuke-sensei whispered to Shizuka. She nodded and walked over to where Kinosuke-sensei was pointing. She settled herself beside the Half-Italian, Gokudera Hayato. "Don't you make any noise or sound, you will just disturb me." Gokudera said just as Kinosuke-sensei was about to teach them some words. Shizuka just nodded. Morning lessons ended…Well pretty quickly.

Shizuka sat at the bench outside, in the small garden just next to her classroom. She was eating her homemade bento until some girls started to insult her. "Hey, silent girl. Whatcha eating?" A girl asked. "Homemade Bento. Want some?" Shizuka asked as she extended the bento towards them. "Nope, who would want a "homemade" bento from a girl whose name is silence? Your mother must have just bought it from a convenience store and said that it was homemade. Since they wanted you to be quiet, in fact just shut up." A girl with blonde hair said. Shizuka remembered that her name was Amy. A girl standing behind Amy shoved Shizuka's bento onto the ground.

The bento just laid there, on the ground motionlessly. It's insides are all spilled out, the scrambled egg just laid there, looking at Shizuka. Shizuka bent down and pick it up. "Ha! Silent girl, you are picking it up? How pathetic." Amy said waving her hand to walked away proudly as though she did something worth people's praise. Shizuka just continued to pick up her spilled and already uneatable food. '_Why did they do this? Maybe this is called being jealous...'_ Shizuka thought to herself.

It was then that she saw someone's hand in her sight and that someone was helping her pick up some of the spilled bento too. Shizuka looked up and saw, the boy she is sitting beside. Yes, the boy who asked her to keep quiet so as to not disturb him. After they have finish picking it up and threw it away, they went to wash their hands. When they were doing so, Shizuka broke the silence, they had for the past few minutes. "Thank you…So what's your name…?" Shizuka asked smiling. "Gokudera Hayato. Welcome." The Half-Italian said as he blushes a little.

_**And this was how their little friendship started. Shizuka did not know but maybe Gokudera Hayato might be her true love…**_

_**-**_**OoOooOoo-**

**Just finished the first chapter. How was the beginning? Please do review. **


	2. One sided love for Five Years

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Thanks for the review on the 1****st**** chapter. I'm glad you liked it. My inspirations are visiting me right now, so I wrote the 2****nd**** Chapter. Hope you will like it too. Well then, LET'S GO! ;)**

**-OoOooOoo-**

After their little friendship started, they talked to each other more often and had more to talk about. During English period, this little conversation helped perk up their friendship a little again.

Kinosuke-sensei: A for apple. B for ball.

Sakura Class: A for apple. B for ball.

Kinosuke-sensei: Try to say this to their friend sitting beside you, "Hi, how are you? I am (name here)."

The originally quiet class, immediately transform into a wet market. Everyone was trying to pronoun it properly as Kinosuke-sensei walked from one place to another, making sure they have pronounced it correctly and told their friend. If they have pronounced it correctly, he would let them go for their play-time break immediately after they have told it to their friend. Everyone managed to pronounce it correctly and went off first. The last table was Gokudera and Otonashi's.

Kinosuke-sensei: Ok, now Gokudera-kun and Otonashi-chan, try to pronounce it and talk to each other.

Both: -nods-

Shizuka: "Hi, how are you? I am Otonashi Shizuka." Shizuka said in a very English accent.

Hayato: "What's that accent talk more like a human, please?" He exclaimed. Shizuka nodded.

Shizuka: "Hi, how are you? I am Otonashi Shizuka." This time, Kinosuke-sensei said that it is the wrong pronunciation. Shizuka nodded and tried again, this time very English again. Gokudera couldn't help it but comment that it is too English again. Shizuka said again in Japanese accent but Kinosuke-sensei said that it is not right. And so this little debate about whether to speak in Japanese accent or English accent lasted for 5 minutes. By 5 minute, I mean non-stop…Poor Shizuka who have to say it in different accent for 5 whole minute. "How about Gokudera you say it?" Shizuka suggested as she drank water to quench her thirst. He tried saying like she say and it turned out to be neither English accent nor Japanese accent…It is Italian accent… Then he gave in as he realised his mistake in trying to correct someone even though he cannot say it right. It just made it awkward. Then the both of them were release for their play-time break.

Hayato: "Sorry…"

Shizuka: "About what? For what?"

Hayato: "Huh? For what? For…..Hmmm…..Hmm…Just now…The…Accent thingy…" He stuttered.

Shizuka: "Why are you sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for…" She said totally not bothering about that at all.

Hayato: "You….You!"

Shizuka: "I? What did I do wrong? Anyway cool down." Shizuka said. Gokudera just face-palmed himself and sighed while Shizuka thought about what she could have did wrong to cost him to be this angry. She couldn't thing off anything and so she asked he what is it that made him so angry.

Hayato: "Nothing at all, you airhead…" He said sighing again. She just looked at him with a question mark written on her pink and healthy face. He sighed once more before starting to eat his bread. Shizuka who is still puzzled just stared at him as he ate, thinking in the process or staring at him. "Stop staring can you? You are giving the creeps…" Gokudera said as he can't stand it anymore. "Oh, sorry." Shizuka said as she looked away as ordered by Gokudera who is hiding a faint blush.

**Gokudera can't stand Shizuka being an airhead, but well that's what he likes about her? Sakura blossoms on Sakura tree in Spring, Love blossoms in some people's heart in spring…Well sometimes…**

If you were to attend that little nursery down at Marine Vale road 10 which in lined by Sakura trees in full bloom in spring, then you will find the two of them bickering. After a few minutes of bickering you will find Gokudera Hayato apologize to the girl for his childishness earlier and you will also get to see the airhead Otonashi Shizuka saying that she doesn't mind and that answer will make the boy face-palm and sigh and the girl will ask for the reason. Well, I guess that's a sweet little argument?

As the days grow and the two of them grow to be closer and eventually they became bosom friends through their childish arguments.

**5 Years later…**

1st March 2000, Spring

She is unaware of his feelings for her. She entered a very common primary school called Namimori Primary. And well…"coincidently" Gokudera Hayato also entered that Primary school. On the way to school, Shizuka encountered with 10 years old Gokudera Hayato. "Oh…Hi, Gokudera! Good morning! You are attending this school too?" Shizuka asked with a smile on her face. "Well, yea, it's not for you or anything like that just so you know…" Gokudera said as he turned away to hide that faint blush. A normal girl would know that he come especially for her, but sad for our poor Shizuka who is an airhead and yup…She couldn't tell…

**Five years have passed and his one sided love continues. Will she come to realize? Well, only time can tell.**

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Well, this story's chapters are short so go ahead and complain if you'd like to…I am working on it…So forgive me….I am working! :D Well, wait for Chapter 3…I gotta sleep, good night. Review with your suggestion and things you would like to see 'kay? Thanks!**


	3. Chaotic Class, Hurted Shizuka

**-OoOooOoo-**

**3****rd**** Chapter! Wheew! I'm happy! Recently I got some ideas and well yeah decided to write! Enjoy it! Thanks for those who reviewed, follow or favorite this story! **

**-OoOooOoo-**

"Shizuka-chan!" A red head said as she pounced on Shizuka. "Huh? Oh…Good Morning Reika." Shizuka said as Reika let go of her. "Whatcha doing? Flirting? It's still so early!" Reika said as she looked at Gokudera from head to toe, making him flinch. "Wow! He is quite hot!" Reika said after she looked at him carefully. "Where did you pick him up? How did you get a guy as hot as this?" Reika said putting a hand over Shizuka's shoulder. Shizuka got herself free from Reika's hand and went closer to Gokudera. "Gokudera, are you feeling hot? If you are, you better see a doctor because you might have fever. I did not pick him up, his is not a pet. I am his friend." Shizuka said as she placed a hand on Gokudera's forehead. Gokudera blushed. "Your friend? How?" Reika asked amazed. Before Shizuka could explain, a loud voice cut her off. "Reika! You don't need to run just because you saw Shizuka, you know?" A girl wearing the boy's uniform walked up to the trio.

"Liko! You took so long!" Reika said pouting to Liko. "You ran away from me, and I don't feel like running, so, I walked." Liko said as she handed a small bag to Shizuka. "Thanks, Liko-san." Shizuka said bowing slightly. Liko smiled a little then looked at Gokudera.

"This is?" Liko asked. "Gokudera Hayato." The said person introduced himself. "Oh. Nice to meet you, I'm Kobarashi Liko. Liko is fine, because Kobarashi just makes me wanna punch you. And for your information, I am 100% a girl." She said extending her hand. "Even though she is wearing the boys' uniform." Reika added.

Gokudera did the same and the both of them shake hands.

"Liko sure can get along with the boys…No fair!" Reika said walking in front before them. "I'm Fujisaki Reika! Nice to meet you, Hayato!" That made Gokudera flinch, because this was the first time he met her and she was already calling him by his name. "Gokudera, you ok?" Shizuka asked noticing the slight flinch. "I'm fine," It was then that Gokudera thought, '_Ah, I know her for 5 years now…She is still calling me by my surname…'_

"Gokudera…Gokudera..." Shizuka said waving her hand in front of his face. "Ah." Gokudera snapped out of his thoughts and almost stumbled over by the closeness of Shizuka's face. "Be careful." Liko said as she held onto Gokudera's hand. Her grip was so powerful that it totally stabilised his body. '_She can never be a girl!' _Gokudera thought as he stood properly and the three of them went to catch up with Reika. "You are slow, what were you doing?" Reika asked. "Nothing at all?" They said in unison.

**{At school, in Class 1-D}**

"Hi…I am your form teacher, Kamino Sano. I will be in-charge of all of the subjects conducted in class." The teacher whispered as he wrote his name on the blackboard. No one could hear him.

They were allowed to sit anywhere they want, as the teacher is scared of the students. They were allowed to speak loudly…I mean scream in the class, because the teacher is scared of the students. They were allowed not to pay attention in class, as the teacher is scared of them and can only whisper the content of the lesson. They were allowed to go out of the class any time, as the teacher values his life and is scared of them. They were allowed to skip any lessons they wanted, as the teacher cannot do anything against them. Well…All in all, the teacher is very **SCARED** of the class. I mean not all the students; he is scared of all but 4.

Yes the 4 of them was quite kind to the poor teacher. (Well, I do think you people know who they are. )

**{Gokudera's POV}**

For some reasons, which he doesn't know what, he was stuck in this annoying and noisy class.

For some reasons, which he still doesn't know what, he was stuck with this scary-cat and no good teacher.

For some reasons, which he again doesn't know what, he was stuck in a class which just talks throughout the whole lesson.

For some reasons, which he wants to know what but don't know what they are, he was stuck with a girl who was sitting beside him.

For some reasons, which he really wants to know what they are, he was stuck with Otonashi Shizuka!

The girl who doesn't realise anything even though he hints her. The girl who caused him to be in a one-sided love for a good 5 years. The girl who will make him nervous. Yes, the natural airhead.

**{Normal POV to explain…}**

**10 minutes ago…**

"It seems that this is your class, Shizuka. Reika and mine are next door, so if you have any problem, come to us. Then, see you during lunch break." Liko said as she parted ways with Gokudera and Shizuka. "See you later, Hayato and Shizuka!" Reika exclaimed as she stepped into her classroom. "See you later." Gokudera and Shizuka said in unison. After that they both entered the classroom.

"Isn't he just hot?" "I wonder he'll talk to me?" "I'm falling in love!" Some girls started chattering just as Gokudera stepped into the noisy classroom. But they immediately stop when they saw Shizuka behind Gokudera.

"Who's that girl?" "She looks so…normal…." "She doesn't fit to be standing beside that hot guy!" The topic of discussion among the girls immediately changed to Shizuka.

Just then, the door slid open, revealing a middle-aged male teacher.

"Hi…I am your form teacher, Kamino Sano. I will be in-charge of all of the subjects conducted in class." The teacher said as he approached the blackboard and wrote his name. "Teacher! I wanna change place!" A girl shouted as she packed her things and walked towards where Gokudera was sitting, the far end of the classroom, just beside the opened windows.

She put down her things and said, "Hi, I am Mari. Just so you know my father is the owner of the international famous restaurant, 'Ligero Aroma Rico'.

"Rich Light Aroma, huh?" Gokudera muttered. He was irritated by the girl. Why you would ask. That is because,

1. The girl who he likes is sitting so far away from him.

2. This girl is showing off that her **Father** is rich. And he doesn't give a damn about it.

3. The name of the restaurant sounds weird.

4. He has never heard of that restaurant's name, and she says that it is famous world-wide.

5. She is obviously trying to flirt with him. And this pissed him off a lot. **A LOT.**

"If you were to fall in love with me and my father likes you, you might get the whole company. I'm not kidding. You will be rich. Filthy rich." Mari said as she unbuttoned the collar button of her uniform.

Gokudera totally snapped. He is extremely irritated now.

"So what of your father owns a company that is worldwide famous?" Gokudera muttered. "Huh? What did you say?" Mari said leaning over purposely to the extend that the bra inside her uniform could be seen.

"I said, SO WHAT IF YOUR FATHER OWNS A COMPANY? IT IS NOT YOU WHO OWNS IT ANYWAY!" Gokudera totally lost it, he screamed the freaking hell out and the girl was frightened. "What! How dare you! I'm going to tell my father!" Mari cried out loud. "Go and do it you disgusting girl!" Gokudera countered and pulled up his fist. "Oho, are you going to hit me? Do it if you can. I'll sue you!" Mari said as she slapped Gokudera across his face.

That just added to his anger. "You freaking woman!" Gokudera said as he raised his fist. Then without hesitating he launched it at Mari.

"Gokudera, don't be so angry." Shizuka's voice snapped him out of his anger and he regained his senses.

After he came back to his senses, he realised that Shizuka was in between Mari and him. Mari was standing behind the collapsed Shizuka. He then realised that his fist landed on Shizuka's left cheek which left a red mark, and the impact was so great that she fell. He helped Shizuka up to her feet after realising that and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry, Otonashi." He said very guilty.

"I'm fine, so don't be." Shizuka managed to smile. "Gokudera are you ok?" Shizuka asked concerned. Gokudera nodded. "That's gre…" Shizuka's voice faded out and Gokudera looked up immediately just in time to catch the unconscious girl. "Otonashi! OTONASHI!" Gokudera exclaimed as he shook her.

**-OoOooOoo-**

**Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and look forward to the next chapter! ;)**


	4. Her version of the situation

**Long time no see…I am done with my national exams long time ago and thus, I am here writing and updating my stories again…Long time since I wrote so I kind of cannot get into the mood of it. But I am sure that I wouldn't be so hiatus anymore. Well, once again I am done with my exams and am free right now, so I am planning to update very Friday-Sunday? Maybe one of the days, can't decide…I do hope to make the deadline that I set…Look out for my updates from Friday-Sunday too. Love everyone that have been waiting but I think nobody was…Nevermind, just enjoy it. (Too much things to say…)**

**- OoOoOo -**

**{Shizuka's POV}**

"You freaking woman!" Gokudera said as he raised his fist, then launched towards Mari without thinking twice. I rushed over just in time for the fist to connect to my left cheek. '_Ouch…'_ She thought as the impact caused her to fall to the floor. '_I've gotta do something…' _

"Gokudera, don't be so angry." I said trying to calm him down. He regained his composure after hearing my words. Then, I saw in his emerald orbs the feelings of guilt and worry. I tried to get up by moving my leg and arms a little but failed. '_My head is spinning…The impact's great…' _

He helped me get up as if he noticed my small movements. As my hands came into contact with his, I realised that his hands were much bigger than mine. Much bigger and stronger than mine. '_This is the first time I've ever touched a boy…'_ I thought to myself as I just realised that. Feeling assured, I softly hold on him.

After I was able to stand up properly, I let go of his hands. "I'm sorry, Otonashi." He said. Guilt was evident in his voice. "I am fine, so don't be." I summoned all my strength to smile as if I was really fine. However I knew that I might just pass over any time now. The headache is killing me, I feel as though there is a bell in my head, it keeps on ringing and echoing. "Gokudera are you ok?" I asked trying to distract myself from the ringing in my ears. Looking at him nod, worry was washed away from me. "That's gre…" I said while trying to smile, but a felt light and my world went black. But before I lost conscious, I felt someone held onto me tightly and heard a familiar voice calling my name.

**{Gokudera's POV}**

She was in my arms, lifeless. She didn't move at all and her breathing is kind of ragged. It was as though she couldn't breathe properly. She was mumbling something as she held onto my uniform. I realised that I should bring her to the infirmary as I don't even know what is wrong and maybe, a doctor or somebody like that could figure out.

**{Normal POV}**

He dash out of the classroom without any other thoughts on his mind. The sole thought that was occupying his mind was to get Shizuka to the infirmary and see her smile again. '_The damn infirmary should be somewhere here…Where is it, damnnit?!' _He thought to himself.

Then he finally found the infirmary after running up to the second floor. You didn't know how happy he was when he saw the infirmary. He knocked once as respect and immediately rushed into the room. "Teacher, Otonashi…She…She fainted!" He shouted. "Oh my,hurry and place her on the bed." The young female teacher said as she motioned him towards the nearest bed. Gokudera did just as told.

After putting Shizuka down on the bed, the female doctor told him to sit on a chair nearby as he waited for her. The female teacher drew the curtains to surround the bed as she checked on the fainted girl.

Soon after, the female teacher walked out and informed Gokudera that Shizuka just fainted because of a big impact that kind of affected the brain and she also has a slight fever. The female teacher also known as Miss Reina said that it Shizuka is advised to stay at home tomorrow.

"But I didn't think that there will be someone hurt on the first day of school…Did she fell down the stairs? To hurt her head like this…" Miss Reina asked Gokudera as she wrote a letter to Shizuka's parent saying that the school health teacher advised that they bring her to the doctors. "No…I punched her accidently…" He mumbled as she motioned for him to sit beside her. "Oh…Then, don't worry, she is quite fine." Miss Reina smiled and reassured him. He nodded.

Miss Reina passed him a note and told him to return to class and pass the note to their class' teacher and excuse Shizuka from the day's class. He walked off only after much coaxing from Miss Reina that Shizuka would be alright there in the infirmary. Upon returning to class, his teacher, Sano, told him that Shizuka is sitting beside him. He didn't really care about that now.

As he walked pass Mari, he glared at her. She just leaned on her partner's arm. He sat down and stared outside the window, he just didn't have the mood to study. Soon it was lunchtime and Reika and Liko came to the class looking for Shizuka and heard from Gokudera about all that happened. Liko went off the give Mari a slap in the face and Reika just tried to drag Liko away after that but failed. Liko and Mari quarreled and finally got separated when some other pupils called for the teachers.

Soon, it was afterschool.

Gokudera went to the infirmary, with hopes of seeing Shizuka up. "Excuse me." The said as he opened the door. "Oh, it's you. Come on in and sit down." Miss Reina said munching on some buns. He walked in and sat down across her. "Shizuka woke up about 30 minutes earlier and went back to rest just now." Miss Reina said as she wiped her mouth, knowing what he was concerned about. "You can wake her up if you want though." She said pointing at Shizuka. He shook his head. "I'll wait." He murmured. She nodded and smiled.

He worked on his homework to keep himself occupied. Miss Reina was working on her computer, or actually playing online games. After one hour, Reina got up and grabbed her coat and bag. Noticing this, Gokudera looked at her demanding an answer. "I'm going out for a little while, my husband's here to give me something. Take care of her for me." She said cheerily, waving her hand as she headed out. He walked over to Shizuka and sat down by the bed side.

Glancing over his shoulder he could see Miss Reina walking out of the school building talking on her phone and smiling happily to herself. He sighed. Looking at her leave the school compound, he turned back to Shizuka. Reviewing all that has happened on the first day of school, he sighed once again.

"What's wrong? If you sigh so much, you'll become an old man in no time."

"Oh nothing, Otonashi…Wh-WHAT?!" He replied on instinct, eyes fixed on the girl lying in front of her. Shizuka opened her eyes and frowned slightly. She looks very fine to him. "What's wrong, Gokudera?" She asked, looking at him. His jaws almost dropped.

**- OoOoOo -**

**Done! I started writing this last month and finished now…=.=…Thanks for reading.**


End file.
